A Frozen Touch
by MauricioVasqu19
Summary: Elsa is still on edge when it comes to the confrontation of her powers. She's confused, defensive, and scared. Hopefully Jack Frost can help her lower her defenses and reveal to her the true secret of controlling it.


"Jack, I don't know if I can do this." Elsa said with clear hesitance in her voice. She kept her hands to herself, both up to the heart in her chest. It was racing. She didn't want to hurt him. "Do you want to know the secret, Elsa?" Jack asked trying to look into her eyes that kept looking at the floor. She nodded, trying to look up, but gravity kept pulling it down. "The secret is in my hand, Elsa. Take it, and you'll see."

Both Jack and Elsa looked up into each other's hands, slightly parted, fingers only centimeters away from each other, maybe an inch. A quiet force attracted them slowly as just the tips of their shivering fingers make contact. No hesitation from either of them. Their finger tips firmly pressed as the rest of their hands began to relax; their fingers straightening as their cold palms bonded. It almost felt as if their own hands wanted to.

Jack and Elsa kept their eyes directly onto their hands, as if not sure what their fingers themselves would do next. But Jack knew. He knew Elsa was just getting used to the physical contact, and might even be enjoying it. So he gave her a few seconds to settle, and then he made another move.

His thumb went to action as it slowly worked it's way to wrap around Elsa's delicate first finger. This clearly startled her as her palms quickly drew back, but not by much. With a slight pull of force from Jack's part, he lured her back in. As the palms pressed one another once more, their thumbs wrapped around the other's hand. Wrapped tightly.

He slowly lowered his index finger as it lightly brushed along hers. Then middle, then ring, and then the final fifth finger. As all five fingers faced down, they began to squeeze lightly. Not so hard that it would harm her, but just enough that he can feel her heart beat though her knuckles. It was still racing.

Elsa, on the other hand, kept all five fingers stiff, sticking straight up. She was still so very unsure, despite how warm his frosted fingers felt. She looked up at him, with a questioning expression mixed with the emotions of fear and doubt. Jack just smiled and nodded. She had his approval. She looked back at their connecting hands that were almost complete, as she slowly began to lower her fingers. Slowly and still shivering, they finally stopped. Her finger tips were resting lightly on his knuckles. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the beautiful sight of their hands practically hugging each other. She was touching him.

Suddenly Elsa began to panic as she saw frost leave her finger tips and worked their way onto Jack's knuckles, up to his wrists. Along with the frost, Jack's skin began to turn light blue. Blue like frozen lake. Cold sweat began from Elsa's forehead, to her temples, almost to the sides of her cheeks. Her heart beat loud enough in her ears that she swore that she would go depth. "Jack! I'm going to… I - I can't-" He quickly silenced her with a hushed toned. "Don't be scared. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me." With his free hand, he lightly raised her chin up to help her eyes look up at him. Elsa didn't know what else to do. So she did as he said. She just looked at him.

She looked into his warm blue eyes. She didn't see anything else. Not his smile, or his nose, or his hair, just his eyes. Those eyes that were cold, but she felt warmth. They were crystal and reflective, and yet all she could see was him. Not herself looking back at him, not even anything behind or beyond, just him. And that's all she felt like she needed to see. Just the way those eyes were made, the way they were looking back at her, it was better than looking at the moon.

Suddenly, the pounding in her ears slowly faded. It wasn't as loud, but it still kept racing. Yet she enjoyed it. She felt this sensation build up inside her. It started from the inside of her chest, as it rushed to her mind and went back down as it ran along her spine down to her legs. The last place she felt this amazing sense was in her hands. Not just the loose one that rested on her lap, but the one that stayed safe in Jack's grasp this whole time. She finally looked towards their mangled hands again to see that they were free. No ice, no frost, no blue skin. Just their fingers interlocked as they were from the beginning. Elsa wanted to smile, and yet she couldn't. She was feeling more shock than she was great fulness. Where did it all go?

"I'm touching you." She analyzed in a whisper, still looking at their combined fists. She looked up at him ready to ask, but he quickly answered in a slow, hushed tone. "That's the secret." He said.

"Don't touch it. Feel it."


End file.
